A Whole New World
by JavaJunkie110
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy have a few things to talk about and work through. *Takes place immediately following 5x13*
1. Chapter 1

_**So I had a few ideas for some Bellarke one-shots but when I went to write them it was just too much so I decided to blend them together for a multi chapter. Hopefully it turns out as awesome as it is in my head. I should add that the shaving scene that will be in this was an idea I got from Tumblr. I had the name or the person saved but it is now gone so I am sooooo sorry about that…I wanted to give you credit for that.**_

I stood there by Bellamy's side looking at the new planet in awe. I promised myself that I would honor Monty's wishes and do better. I was going to miss him and Harper but it was nice to have Jordan with us…it was like we got to keep a small piece of each of them with us.

"I guess we should decide who we are waking up first." I finally said. I glanced over at him, everytime I looked at him my mind wondered to a dark place. I almost lost him and I had no one to blame but myself.

"In a minute." Bellamy finally answered still staring out at the planet. Bellamy had spent six years with Harpor and Monty they were closer than I had ever been he lost two members of his family and I knew he was hurting. I squeezed him in closer to me for a few seconds before letting go and turning to look at Jordan, but he was no where around.

"Bellamy what is that?" I said looking at the large wet stain on his shirt sleeve.

Bellamy rolled up his sleeve and the huge gash on his arm became visible. "This? Just a war wound." He said staring at the gash. He tried to play it off like it was nothing but I could tell he was just trying to cover it up.

I sighed. "It's from the pit isn't it?" I walked closer and took his arm gently in my hands to examine the cut more closely.

"Doesn't matter." He said quietly.

"Bellamy…"

"It doesn't even hurt."

"Well hurting or not you need some stitches. Come on…guess they will get to nap a bit longer while I fix you up."

Bellamy sat on the exam table while I gathered up everything I needed.

"Why don't you lay down…it will probably make it easy to stich you up." Once he was lying down I gently took his arm in my hands and laid it in a position so I could work on it. "There is nothing to numb it so you are going to feel everything." I looked up at him and he gave me a nod and a tight smile.

I made it to the halfway point when my eyes began to fill with tears. He was so lucky to come out of that pit with only this huge gash on his arm. What if whoever did this was a few feet over…it could have been his throat.

"Hey what's the matter?" Bellamy sat up and had a look of concern on his face.

"Don't move." I said wiping a tear away with the back of my hand.

"Clarke…stop for a minute. What is going on?"

I shook my head and continued to stare at his long red gash. "I am so sorry Bellamy."

"Clarke it's…"

"No." I said shaking my head and standing up. I grabbed the tissue from the counter and wiped my eyes. "Don't tell me it is okay. I have had so many nightmares of you dying in that pit. I should have sent Maddi away and stayed to help you." I shook my head again. "I should have saved you." I whispered.

Bellamy slid off of the exam table and walked over to me. "Listen to me." He said as he gently placed his hands on my arms. "Hey listen to me." He repeated as he moved his head around until he locked eyes with me. "You did what you had to do to protect your daughter, that's who you are."

"Bellamy…"I started as I shook my head again. I honestly didn't know why he was forgiving me so easily but I was convinced I didn't deserve it.

"Stop, blaming yourself. I don't. I am here. I'm okay." He paused. "Monty and Harper sacrificed their lives to find us a new home…for us to start over." I nodded. "You just need to forgive yourself…because I forgave you a while ago."

I gave him a small weak smile and nodded. "I just…I just don't want you to think that I don't care about you…because I do…so much."

Bellamy gently squeezed my arms and smiled. "I know you do. And I care about you too." He paused. "And Madi."

I gently took his arm in my hands again. "Come on lets finish stitching you up." Just as I was finishing up I looked up at him. "So I was thinking we should wake up family first. Unless you want some time with Echo before things get crazy again." I started to clean up. I didn't want to really look at him while talking about Echo, I hated to admit it even to myself but I was jealous of her.

"Actually…" I saw Bellamy sit up from the corner of my eye. "Echo and I broke up just before she went into cryo."

I froze then turned to look at him. "Oh, I'm sorry." I paused and turned back around. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it's okay…I'm okay. Things changed when we got to the ground. Echo and I made sense on the ring but on the ground…"

After washing and putting everything away I turned to look at Bellamy. Part of me wanted to ask what changed, how were things different, but I didn't. We stared at eachother for a few moments until I finally brought myself to break to heavy silence.

"How about if we wake Raven and Shaw first?"

Bellamy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good."

 _ **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Leave a review and let me know what you thought!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me a while to get chapter 2 up. I have decided to do shorter chapters for this story (shorter than the ones in my other story) and I am hoping that will help me get chapters up a bit faster. So, the length of this chapter will be about what the others will be going forward. ENJOY!**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Bellamy and I left medical and headed back to try and find Jordan. We found him sitting at the computer re-watching Monty and Harper's videos. I know it is stupid but I just realized Jordan lost his parents, the only two people he ever knew. Bellamy and I walked up behind him and instinctively both put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know how hard this must be for you Jordan. Bellamy and I have both lost parents."

"If you need some time before we wake everyone up that is okay with us." Bellamy added. He looked over at me and I gave him a small nod to agree with him.

"If you don't mind I would like some time alone. Maybe just a few hours? I can show you guys where the rooms are…"

Jordan was about to stand up but Bellamy held up a hand. "No need. We can find them. Just point us in the right direction."

Jordan pointed down one of the hallways. "Just take the second right and you will come to the hall with the sleeping quarters and bathrooms."

Bellamy and I both nodded without another word and walked in the direction Jordan had told us to.

"You know, for being asleep for a hundred and twenty-five years I am pretty tired." Bellamy said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I guess we should sleep for a bit before we wake the others. Who knows how much sleep we will get before we get settled on the new planet."

Bellamy and I chose two rooms across form eachother. After changing into a pair of black shorts and a white tank top; for some reason I was extremely warm, I laid on the small bed and stared up at the ceiling. It was extremely hard to wrap my mind around the fact that we had been in cryo for a hundred and twenty-five years. I was exhausted but couldn't fall asleep. I tossed and turned for a while longer before deciding to explore a bit.

I walked down the long hallway and saw a light coming from a room a little further up. Since I had nothing else to do I went to investigate. When I got to the doorway I immediately noticed that the small room was a bathroom, I saw Bellamy standing in front of the sink and mirror, wearing a pair of black sweatpants, he was shirtless. His hair was a bit damp so he must have taken a shower when he wasn't able to sleep. I leaned against the door frame and crossed my arms over my chest. Bellamy ran his hand up and down his beard while staring at it in the mirror.

"Tough decision, huh?"

Bellamy turned his head and laughed. "I guess you couldn't sleep either."

"No," I said with a laugh. "Way too much on my mind. Still trying to wrap my mind around the hundred twenty-five years thing." I paused. "So…are you going to shave it?"

Bellamy turned back to face the mirror. "I don't know." He said touching his beard again. "What do you think?"

"I don't know. I mean I don't hate it…but I do miss seeing your face."

Bellamy laughed then turned around. "Okay." He said. He took a couple steps closer to me and held his hand out, handing me his razor. "Here."

I looked between him and the razor and gave him a confused look. "Seriously?"

"Completely."

I hesitantly took the razor from Bellamy and walked over to the sink. The bathroom was small; a shower that looked barely big enough to turn around in, a toilet, and the sink surrounded by a tiny counter. I hopped up onto the counter and Bellamy stood in front of me between my legs. My legs were pressed against his thighs, he leaned in closer to me and placed his hands on either side of my thighs. I couldn't remember when the last time we were this close.

I spread the shaving cream over his face. I tried not to look into his eyes but he made that task difficult, the way he stared at me was like he was staring into my soul.

I finished covering his beard with the cream. "So, are you sure about this?" I asked holding up the razor.

Bellamy smiled. His eyes were always so expressive and I loved them when he smiled. "I'm sure."

"So what made you grow a beard?" I asked after making a few swipes with the razor.

"Ah see you do hate it." He said with a small laugh while I was rinsing off the razor.

I laughed. "No, I don't hate it." I paused. He looked sexy no matter what but he just didn't look like my Bellamy. "You just look different…and before you ask no, not a bad different." He laughed. "Hey, no laughing. Do you want to get cut?"

I could feel his intense gave again as I ran the razor across his skin. It was almost like I felt a pull to look into his eyes but I didn't. "Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

I laughed. "Isn't that something you should have maybe asked before you let me drag a blade across your face?" I paused and rinsed the razor again. "Besides, I do a pretty great job on my legs."

Bellamy ran his hand down my leg. The moment his hand left my skin I instantly wanted more. "Mmm I guess you did."

"There." I said as I leaned over and grabbed the blue hand towel that was hanging on the hook. I gently dabbed his face with the towel. "All set." I hopped off the counter, Bellamy was still extremely close so I felt my body slide against his on the way down. It felt like it happened in slow motion but was over too quick at the same time. Goosebumps stretched over my body and I instinctively crossed my arms over my chest.

"You cold?" Bellamy asked. Before I could answer he was reaching for his black hoodie that was hanging on the doorknob. "Here." While I pulled on his hoodie Bellamy walked over to the mirror and checked out my work. "Looks great. What do you think?" He turned around and smiled.

He looked like the old Bellamy again…my Bellamy. I took a couple steps closer to him then placed my hand on his cheek to feel his smooth skin. "I did a great job."

We stared at eachother for, well I am not sure how long. Maybe I was imagining it but I could have sworn his face was inching closer to mine.

"Hey guys." We both immediately threw our glances at the doorway where Jordan was standing. "Sorry." He said with a smile. "Whenever you are ready we can start waking them up."

"We're ready." I said. I let the sleeves of Bellamy's hoodie fall over my hands before crossing them over my chest.

 _ **Please leave a review!**_ __


End file.
